Men and Women
by MrsLJG5
Summary: Tobias Fornell needs a favor from Suzanne Gibbs: to have a dialogue about men and women. Includes how Fornell and Suzanne meet for the first time. Story update on 6/20/2015. This story becomes more adult-themed, the reason from Rated T to Rated M.
1. Body Language

**Author's Notations: Musical Inspirations during the writing of this short story are given to musical artists, band and songs. Body Language (Queen)**.

Tobias Fornell's first impression. Known for her self-control, not to mention curt conversations if she didn't like you, she maintained calmness at the NCIS building.

Without knowing the individual, Suzanne McNamara already ranked Tobias Fornell higher than Tony DiNozzo on the people she despised.

It happened on an occasion when Fornell stopped by as a professional courtesy, supplying additional information and assisting with the caseload. A current person of interest overlapped jurisdiction, and willingly, the Bureau allowed NCIS to take the lead. Supervisory Special Agent Jethro Gibbs suggested a coffee break downstairs.

"They've redone the cafeteria, brought in a new hire." Gibbs shared with his friend. The elevator opened. The two stepped into a cheery setting. "The coffee is really good. It's a homemade craft service. Serves breakfast and lunch six days a week."

Obscure music played in the background, an indicator that Suzanne was the Supervisor on Duty in the cafeteria. The lighting was appropriate for mid-morning. It was quiet, customer wise, for shift-change. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs mentioned how 10:15 am was 'the best time to appreciate the place.'

"Guess they expect you…" Tobias nodded, took in the overall cafeteria scenery.

"Oh…She's here, alright…" Gibbs chuckled.

"Don't be surprised if you see someone dancing and singing to the music…" He warned as they walked into the self-serve area. The official entrance was chained but the exit was partitioned. Partially closed, Gibbs slid the door open just enough to walk inside.

"Sugar, I'm here for a refill…"

"Middle carafe—help yourself. I just brewed it." Only visible sign of a voice: her stretched frame as she stocked items on the top tier.

 ** _Give me body give me body body_** ** _  
Give me your body  
Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk, don't talk  
Baby, don't talk  
Body language body language body language_**

 _McNamara, Suzanne D_. Her badge was hanging from her side hip. At the front of her apron was a thermometer, measuring the temperature of the food.

"Let me see the potatoes, please?" She warned, large serving mitts covering her arms.

"Okay, Suzanne." From the refrigerator box she pulled half-creamer and a hand mixer, simultaneously pouring and mixing vigorously.

"Some smoothness and consistency…that's the secret Nan taught me." She explained to her coworker. "Please hand me the butter? **"**

 ** _Give me your body_**

 ** _Just give me yeah your body_**

 ** _Give me yeah your body  
Don't talk _** "

The potatoes are on the line." Suzanne plopped the shorter pan into the steamer.

 ** _Body language huh huh_** ** _  
Body language body language_**

Tobias' interest peaked by merely noticing the curves. Soon, she heard a low wolf-whistle and a comment— _'Mio Dio: chi è la gonna?'—loosely translated: God and a skirt. Fornell's assessment: long-legged with an apple-shaped bottom; his type of woman._

"The desserts are well in the appropriate temperature range…" She muttered. Quickly, she jotted in a notebook. Fornell continued, believing only he and Gibbs understood the dialogue.

 _"Lei è celibe?"_

 _"Lo h_ _o un nome."_ She finally climbed out of the dessert cabinet, stood straight, flawless posture. _'_ Ebony skin with matching braided locks, neatly pulled in a bun.

" _Stronzo…"_ Suzanne muttered.

The glasses were a bonus feature. They were a lighter brown frame to highlight her darker brown eyes. With a finger she pushed the bridge closer to her nose. Fornell's first visual impression was she was attractive—very attractive but with a smart mouth.

Gibbs chuckled at the surprised look on Tobias' face.

"She just called me a jackass…in Italian!"

"What are you doing, Suz?"

"Today's special is Oven Baked Fried Chicken."

Quickly, she reached for items off one rack, placed the covered trays on the steam tray line and rearranged in the warmer. The other employee pulled from the opposite direction.

 ** _You got red lips snakes in your eyes_** ** _  
Long legs great thighs  
You got the cutest ass I've ever seen  
Knock me down for a six any time _**

"Tell your friend it's half-past 'don't play with me today…'" she warned, quickly swiping the register card and performing the transaction. She snatched the bill from Fornell's hand with force.

"Congratulations." Gibbs said. "You've managed to piss off Suzanne. That's not an easy feat."

 ** _Look at me I gotta case of body language_** ** _  
Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Of body language of body language_**

* * *

It became commonplace—their pet names for one another. Suzanne was 'Skirt.' She greeted Fornell with one of the three selections, depending on the circumstance. If she could endure the sexist remark, the name 'Pants' sufficed. On a good day, she remained cordial and addressed him properly. 'Jackass' was the general name; he acted as one. In the bullpen, hearing the exchange made Gibbs chuckle.

"Hi, Skirt."

"Leave me alone, please." Suzanne asked, sighed as she distributed lunch orders to the floor. "I'm working right now."

"Come on, Skirt-Suz. How long can you hold a grudge?" He smiled. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Apparently, he doesn't know Suzanne." Tony DiNozzo commented in a soft whisper to Gibbs.

"Only Gibbs can call me Suz. My name is Suzanne."

Suzanne gave Tobias credit though: he observed Gibbs' behavior around her. It was different. Every time Fornell visited, the two spent a considerable amount of time 'working' downstairs. She didn't mind; it kept her from running to the bullpen and replenishing the coffee canteen. It was a certain way Gibbs and Suzanne looked, smiled at one another.

 _'You're interested.'_ He grinned. _'Skirt is attractive as hell **and** not one of your employees…'_

 _'Just a friend, Tobias…'_ Gibbs studied her every move. His head shifted to the left as Suzanne walked to the right. She squatted, then leaped to palm a tray of paper cups of a tiered shelf.

 ** _Yeah sexy body sexy, sexy body_** ** _  
I want your body  
Baby you're hot _**

_'Just ask the Skirt out for a drink. Geez!'_ He simply blurted in front of Gibbs to when she spot swept the rug. _'You're old enough to drink, aren't you, McNamara?'_

 _'I'm older than your sports coat, Fornell...'_

* * *

The McNamara-Fornell relationship evolved closer. The more he learned of Suzanne's talents, Tobias wanted to recruit her into the FBI after Georgetown. The 'Skirt' comment was a test of sorts, to determine if the graduate student easily followed authority or possessed self-advocacy skills. In those years, he was pleasantly surprised Suzanne followed protocol but remained an individual.

"Because I respect you both…" she often reminded the women of the kindness, not to be mistaken for anything else. Suzanne eased up and addressed him as "Fornell" after she and Gibbs married. She liked the kid, even Diane, who was very helpful and kind in her first weeks as Mrs. Gibbs. Still, Suzanne and Tobias exchanged snappy repartee, just not in front of Emily.

After Diane's unexpected death, yes, Suzanne extended more to Tobias and Emily. She drove to Fornell's place for months, several times a week with precooked meals, using excuses like 'I was in the neighborhood…' The families were a good distance apart. Time passed. Tobias kept in communication as did Emily.

Suzanne began her work with the White House, The Executive Assistant to the President of the United States was limited to the Washington desk, in part of her pregnancy. The international travels were grounded and reassigned to others. At least she still worked on and around the environment, only she came home every night. For Tobias Fornell, it was divine intervention. Her presence was needed more than ever.

Suzanne arrived home shortly after 5. She left for work two hours earlier since the traveling staff were two hours ahead. The kitchen window was open as she prepared dinner, seeing Tobias walk to the backdoor entrance.

"Jethro's still at work, Tobias." She unlocked the deadbolt, opened the door.

"I'm actually here to see you." He said. "The office said you left early."

"I handled the President's itinerary today via Secured feed; I went in at 5 this morning, left at 3 this afternoon."

Tobias Fornell was uncomfortable but realistic about the situation. Only Suzanne could understand and possibly help. She picked up through the body language he was bothered. Fornell began, _Emily was a beautiful, desirable young woman and it scared the hell out of him!_

He couldn't speak to Jethro about it. Though he thought highly of Abby Scuito, carefully and deliberately Fornell wanted an abstinence message.

First, he rambled about the lip gloss. _'It had to be pink—compliments the red hair, Dad.'_

"Okay—I'm cool with the lip gloss. She's 15; she can wear lip gloss."

The second complaint concerned his lack of judgment. He allowed Emily to use his credit card.

"She asked for the credit card for back-to-school shopping. $155.00!" Fornell whispered. "Victoria's Secret?!"

"Well, it's not a secret on me…it is on her, however..." Suzanne began. "Tobias, she's growing up. Disney doesn't make appropriate undergarments in her size."

"She doesn't need lace underwear…"

"And she's not trying to wear 'Granny panties,' dressing out for gym class. She's in the 10th grade, Tobias. Give her a break."

Then, it was the cellphone story. Emily earned an upgrade. Fornell agreed if she made all A's that she could upgrade her cell phone and service.

"Suzanne, she's good about the cellphone…" He said calmly. "Nothing outrageous. Normal phone calls—some to you, to Gibbs, to Mo, to me, and some of her friends at the school—very short conversations. But last week, she was on the phone with Chris…"

"Oh, Tina?"

"No. 'Pher? As in Christopher?"

Christopher, well-mannered, well-intentioned, and 17 years old, with a car suddenly surfaced into the picture. On a rare Saturday afternoon off, Fornell suggested to spend the day with the Gibbs'. Emily declined, informed Tobias she made 'other plans.' The doorbell chimed, which he answered.

"No warning whatsoever!" Tobias said, continuing his first encounter with the young man he described as "Eddie Haskell Part III." "Addressed me as Agent Fornell…called me Sir…told me exactly where he and Emily were going and promised to have Emily home before 6 pm."

"I bet you ran a background check on him…"

Tobias shrugged his shoulders, gave a sheepish grin.

"Suzanne…" One of the few times Tobias addressed her by first name. "You understand these things..."

"So, you want me to talk with Emily and report back to you whether or not she's having sex?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Just because Emily is dating doesn't mean she's sexually active." Suzanne assured Fornell. "And even if she is…"

"Oh, God…"

"My dad and I talked about sex, just about when I was about Emily's age…" Suzanne admitted. "I don't think I can answer all of Emily's questions…"

Tobias used the ultimate 'trump' card on Suzanne to persuade the conversation. "Diane…trusted you more with Emily."

 _'You play dirty…'_ Suzanne thought.

Suzanne had conversations about birds and bees with four of her six nephews. Now, she had to prepare herself for conversations with Emily Fornell about men and women: not her territory.


	2. I Want Your Sex

**Author's Note: The inspiration came from George Michael's ' _I Want Your Sex.'_**

 ** _The Previous Chapter introduced Tobias Fornell to Suzanne McNamara for the first time and established a loathe-loathe relationship. Tobias' nickname for Suzanne was 'Skirt.' Those familiar to the Suzanne character, her name is Suzanne. In time, their relationship develops, even becomes cordial after Suzanne and Gibbs marry. The end of the chapter, Fornell asks Suzanne for a favor: to have a discussion about "Men and Women" to his 15 year old daughter, Emily._**

 ** _The following is Suzanne making mental preparation to discuss the topic with an impressionable teenager. In her thoughts, Suzanne reminisced of her sexual education and lack of expertise. The reader captures a glimpse of Suzanne's religious and self-esteem conflicts along her sexual journey in her formative years. Because of the material, this story changes from a "T" rating to an "M" rating. Please leave comments and suggestions._**

* * *

Suzanne's sexual education, basically abstinence—came from the Church and her father. _Legs crossed, clothes on, and pray the Rosary._ Of course, she was 12 years old and a freshman in high school. Always a 'late bloomer,' the curiosities and dating began at 16. Unfortunately, Suzanne was a college freshman and surrounded by older peers.

She was thinking how to explain 'Men and Women' to Emily without sounding lame as hell… It was a responsibility, a different responsibility. Tell the truth, Suzanne thought. No shame in telling the truth. 'My first time was with Jethro…' Sure: gross the kid out by telling her you had sex with Uncle Gibbs. She's going to figure out if I'm pregnant, Gibbs is the dad…duh!

Sex was a beautiful extension to loving an individual. Imagine: to surrender your entire self—emotionally and physically—with one person…a level of trust must exists. The decision should not be taken lightly. Suzanne glowed as she remembered the beginning with Jethro.

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _Sex is best when it's one on one'_**

Suzanne was a contradiction of the academically gifted, self-assured and vocal NCIS craft services employee, always with the witty comebacks to DiNozzo and Fornell. It wasn't the body, which she concealed underneath the oversized denim work clothes and bifocal glasses. Suzanne McNamara was beautiful, bright, and also dangerous. In her slight Appalachian twanged voice, she warned others not to tangle with her.

'You know, my big brothers call me the runt…'

Six feet tall, muscular and yet deliciously curvy in all the right places. Every man took notice, awaited for a word, any syllable from her naturally plump pink lips. Some like Tony DiNozzo enjoyed a good physical challenge.

Jethro Gibbs focused on the emotional pleasures before addressing intimacy, such as her smile. It was so prominent that her large brown eyes danced, glimmered with joy. **That** was her most attractive feature—her beautiful smile. Just as good-looking and attractive, Suzanne was also very intelligent. He admired the modesty. Suzanne possessed many talents but never bragged or mentioned her skills. She could've been a member of MCRT straight out of William and Mary but preferred craft services for the schedule.

Five years, she was accustomed to the stares and the whistles, the misconceptions and assumptions. It was for a larger cause. Suzanne remained focused on academics but longed for the admiration of only one person. Romantic relationships, similar to Gibbs' track record, were not her specialized field of expertise. She admitted an engagement in passing after hours but shared little detail. She truly loved Michael and called him 'that once in a lifetime.' Suzanne was 22, serving in the Peace Corps alongside Michael, 29, who finished medical school and planned residency in DC. The two remained on extended duty for humanitarian purposes. He was killed six years ago. It was shared after too many margaritas after workhours with Ziva David, Gibbs, and Abby Scuito.

When just around Jethro Gibbs; she said little. Suzanne was naturally shy and soft-spoken. Their conversations were short and nothing super-substantial, always about school or football. She had boyfriends in college. The feeling was mutual but never shared until a summer visit. The sixth year, her final year of law school, she began dating Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

Eventually, Jethro and Suzanne began seeing each other outside work. Their relationship was not a "Gibbsonian" offense; he was not her boss. It was coincidence they worked in the same building, just different departments. Both were supervisors. It was the best kept secret at NCIS, as the two never discussed their personal lives at work with coworkers, except with the closest confidant, Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. The observant examiner couldn't help but to notice a difference in his oldest, dearest friend and concluded it was from seeing the delightful Susie from craft services. He suggested a while before to ask the young lady for a dinner date.

Six months was all it took for Jethro Gibbs to admit it. He said it first: _I love you._ It took her longer to allow him access into hers. Suzanne heard it before. It took longer for convince the younger emotionally. Carefully and cautiously she maintained her physical and emotional distance. It was the last year of school. Suzanne was at the top of her graduating class. Her talents were sought by both public and private sectors. The last thing she expected: love.

 ** _It's playing on my mind_**

 ** _It's dancing on my soul_**

 ** _It's taken so much time_**

 ** _So why don't you just let me go_**

 _'_ _Jethro wanted me so much, but I would not give in…'_

Eventually, the wall began to crumble in time. His kissing and deep voice was enough of a stimulant. The kissing eventually led to touching—intimate touching. Jethro still remembered the exact tone he explored inside her body by touch. By instinct, she winced with surprise by the wiggle of a solitary finger.

It truly surprised Jethro that in her late 20's, with everything to offer, she remained a virgin. Finally, she shared with Jethro she did not want to become physically intimate. Suzanne was accustomed to goodbyes from men after six, seven months without physical contact.

 _'_ _Never?'_

She nodded no.

 _'…_ _But he loved the fact I was…'_

Lovingly, Jethro locked his eyes into hers. She moaned and trembled, called his first name passionately. His eyes fluttered, feeling her muscles contract against his finger.

 _'_ _Just lay back…' Jethro kissed her lips slowly, his tongue weaving in and out rhythmically. 'Shh…breathe slower and let it go.'_

His responses were in kisses and smiles, as his fingers directed Suzanne to orgasm her very first time.

 _'_ _Oh, God, Suzanne…'_

 ** _I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies_**

 ** _I don't need no bible, just look in my eyes_**

 ** _I've waited so long baby, out in the cold_**

 ** _Oh I can't take much more girl I'm losing control_**

Tears streamed down her face. Jethro gathered her closer in his arms. Briefly it reminded him of the first experiences with Shannon, also a virgin on their wedding night. Properly stated, the act would be called manual masturbation/manipulation from a partner.

As Jethro explained, _'It's not supposed to hurt…'_

 _"_ _It didn't; I wasn't prepared for the…response…"_ Suzanne heavily panted.

' _Oh, Suzanne…'_ he muttered in her ear. _'Whenever_ _ **you**_ _are ready…for_ _ **everything.**_ _'_ Jethro kissed her wildly, his tongue dueled with hers inside her mouth. _'I'd be honored to show you how much I love you.'_

* * *

Jethro Gibbs waited for no one, except for Suzanne. Unnecessary things that worried her—the lack of experience, especially the lack of experience versus numerous partners, he reassured it didn't matter.

"Your lovemaking will never disappointment me." Jethro promised with a tender kiss on the forehead. "You will blossom…"

At the jewelry store, originally, his only transaction was a pair of simply stated gold hoop earrings as a graduation present. A modest engagement ring caught his attention; he decided to purchase that as well. 15 years passed since a marriage; five since a significant relationship. Jethro considered the girl as a 'keeper;' she could not leave. Jethro's love for Suzanne was genuine: he planned to propose after Commencement weekend.

 _'_ _It was my decision. We made love one night; he proposed the next morning.'_

A mixture of touching, talking, and action eventually eased Suzanne and Jethro through their first physical experience as one. Throughout the night, he said several times how beautiful, how special she was in his life. Finally, Suzanne learned to trust and opened herself completely. As a result, she experienced multiple peaks, the final she experienced _with_ Jethro.

 _'_ _Oh…God, Suzanne…here I am, baby…I'm right here with you.'_

Nine months of dating but five years of friendship, Suzanne finally said it in his bed and on her own terms.

 _'_ _I love you, Jethro.'_

Suzanne, slightly embarrassed but proud, concluded that Emily could benefit from her truth, the 'true love wait' concept. The anticipation of a first could be wonderful with the right person and the right circumstances; it must be a personal choice, not a forced decision. Gently, she rubbed her growing stomach while looking in the bedroom mirror.

 _'_ _This is one of the consequences from unprotected sex…but also a gift from God; any questions?'_

* * *

Suzanne also wanted to explain that despite the age difference and experience level, Jethro Gibbs physically and vocally expressed sexual passion several nights a week for his wife since the pregnancy. Five months of pregnancy amped Jethro Gibbs' desire for Suzanne. Their sex drive skyrocketed once receiving the news of the pregnancy. The baby bump became more evident and Suzanne's energy level depleted quicker than her normal endurance. She became self-conscious about her appearance—growing out in all the wrong places. The baggier clothes concealed some but not all. Her face was larger, fuller. A change in hairstyle, the option of free-flowing braids with larger flowers could not conceal the condition.

Jethro arrived home, watching Suzanne's silhouette from the shower curtain. She heard the usual sound: a soft bell against the door along with a snap of the deadbolt. The command, 'Get off the bed…' meant only one thing: Jethro was inside the house.

"Hi, Sweetie." She greeted.

"Hi." His arms embraced her from behind, his lips pressed against her neck ad tongue played along her earlobe. Suzanne purred softly, enjoying the attention.

"Someone's in a good mood…"

"You think?!…" Jethro playfully whispered softly in her ear, nuzzling against her shoulders and moving his hands along her body. His first instinct was reaching for a breast. His fingertips slowly traced the silhouettes, back and forth. Jethro continued kissing the nape of her neck, working down to her left shoulder. Suzanne couldn't help but to notice his growing arousal against her back. She softly moaned, curled her lips and rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"Been feeling this way since you called…"

"I'm big as a house, Jethro...how could you want me?" Suzanne giggled as she lathered in the lavender body oil.

"Oh, but I do..." Jethro's turn. He sufficiently rinsed each soaped inch skin from Suzanne's body. With his calloused hands, he thoroughly double-checked her smooth skin. His hands guided her turn. Once Suzanne faced him, Jethro leaned closer, gingerly stroking her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her fully, with passion. "Seeing you like this…" Jethro kneeled down, kissed and caressed her stomach. "It turns me on…"

"It's your work of art…" Suzanne grinned.

Two years as a couple; fifteen months in newly wedded bliss. Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs still flirted with one another. Their insatiable desire and love for another translated in the bedroom. The two fervently made love, always wonderful, always a display of their love for another. As she laid in Jethro's arms, safe and secured, feeling loved, she nodded in agreement how to explain to young Emily Fornell the definitive power of love between couples. It was the key ingredient to intimacy.


	3. Pep Talk

**Author's Note: The last chapter, Suzanne reminisced about her experience with Jethro and wondered if having one partner was biased. The situation came to light, as Emily called to arrange a dinner date with Suzanne while at work. The following includes a perspective on explanation and clarification of the topic from her colleagues. A line, "Daddy's Girl," really resonated with the theme of the story. As I began the story, I did not consider the fact Fornell and Emily's relationship was "Daddy's Girl" and Suzanne connected with Fornell in that fashion. Please leave a comment and let me know if this chapter makes sense. Thanks, all!**

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Aunt Susie…"_

 _'_ _Aunt Susie? Obviously, this is not Aunt Susie…'_ Claudia Bailey answered the extension in jest. It just so happened Claudia was in the office with Linda and Suzanne all afternoon. The switchboard mistakenly routed Suzanne Gibbs' calls to Claudia's extension, since an essential job element was added on Suzanne's new schedule.

"This is Claudia Bailey. I'm just giving you a hard time, kid. I'll transfer you." Claudia answered rather politely. "You're welcome." She dialed the extension. _"Susie…"_

 _"_ _Hi, Emily."_ Suzanne answered, typing in data. _"I'm fine, Sweetheart, just typing some notes…"_ Emily continued talking; Suzanne double-checked her agenda book, commented in a whisper that _"Her security clearance was more than likely higher than all of ours…"_

 _"_ _Sure. It'll be just the two of us…Jethro's working late. I'm leaving in about an hour. I need to finish typing the minutes from our meetings today….Do you need a ride?"_ Suzanne stopped typing and laughed with gusto. _"No! When do I have time to bake chocolate chip cookies?! My name is_ _ **not**_ _Donna Reed…I'll pick up some brownies from Yellow Star…okay. 5:30 for dinner. We'll call your dad about spending the night. I love you, too, baby. Bye."_

"Aunt Susie?" Linda chuckled.

"Go figure…" Suzanne shook her head. "Fornell and Diane insisted, since Solomon and Sullivan are about her age. The boys were with Mom on _Charter Day_ ; Solomon was accepted to the Reeves program. I got on my nephews too, gave them that _'side-eye'_ when I heard them say 'Jethro…'" Both Claudia and Linda giggled.

"Let me guess…." Linda replied.

"Oh, it's **now** Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Susie or Auntie Suz." Suzanne chuckled.

"How are the kids? How is Emily?"

"Well, I told you about Solomon. Sully's a rising junior; he visited to check out the girls. As for Emily, She's good. Honor Roll, as usual. She's gearing for the SAT's. Very driven. Anyway, she called to see if she can come over and spend the night." Suzanne resumed the typing on the desktop computer. "It's been a while since she's been over."

"Sounds like you're expecting her." Claudia commented.

"Well…Fornell came by the other day, asked me for a favor." Suzanne stopped, took in a huge breath and reclined her chair. "He wants me to have **_the talk_** … with Emily. She's spending time with _Christopher_."

"So I guess Fornell wants Emily to wear a chastity belt…so he picked Suzanne, the virgin." Claudia smirked.

"There is nothing wrong with waiting for the right man. We all waited."

The three discussed love lives, where Suzanne had little to contribute and shared with Linda and Claudia that her first sexual experience was only with Jethro. The trio actually shared virginity as a common thread: all only had a single partner and waited their wedding night. It was Suzanne who waited the longest—29 years. Linda was 21 and Claudia, 22. Sometimes, Suzanne felt very awkward with her colleagues. Though willing to share intimate details of her life, she did not like the specifics repeated for a laugh.

"Suzanne, you just lost _your_ virginity a year ago. What perspective do you have to offer?"

"I was a 12 year old high school freshman. I turned 17 the end of first semester at William and Mary, just kissed a boy. I was not a sexual being by any stretch of the imagination." Her colleagues chuckled as Suzanne continued. She had to think of an approach.

"It's actually a beautiful mystery." Suzanne smiled, her face glancing at the carpet. "At least, that's how I learned it from the Church and my dad, of course."

"Of course…" Linda glanced, chuckled briefly. "Legs crossed, Pray the Rosary, and go to Confession for impure thoughts and desires…"

Linda, also, shared the parochial school education and experience. The elder recognized the difficulties Suzanne experienced in school—academically ahead of age-appropriate peers and struggled with classmates due to age. It did not help that Suzanne was also very shy, so she seemed to be the 'late bloomer,' categorized as awkward and clumsy when it came to social situations.

"I prayed and reflected … _a lot_ …at William and Mary… **and** at Georgetown, wondered why men didn't want to date me…or stopped dating me." Suzanne nodded in agreement. "I just believed…making love is such a beautiful experience that you cannot rush into it and cannot be rushed by anyone."

"You're _even_ embarrassed to have the conversation!" Claudia teased, mocking Suzanne's soft voice. _'Making love.'_ Resuming to her normal voice, "Does Jethro say that? Making love or sex? Hot, dirty, sweaty sex?"

"Not in front of the babies!" Suzanne chuckled, rubbing her stomach. She replied, bashfully, that the children were 'made from love.' "There is a difference between lovemaking and…sex." Suzanne was approaching her sixth month. The most time-taking task was standing up, but she had a trick. Weeks ago, she stored the rolled chair into the area and settled for a sturdier chair with large arm grips. With her feet firmly planted on the ground, Suzanne brought her knees upright and pushed upward. One push, and she stood firmly on the floor. She walked for the water cooler and filled her bottle with the cold liquid.

"Hey, we better keep our voices down… _Claudia._ " Linda suggested. Excellent with facial expressions, her _'Yes, your voice carries, Claudia…'_ shot across the room. "Do we really want the Boss to know what we're talking about and _he_ has a 15 year old daughter?"

"We cannot discuss _sex_ in the White House?" Claudia chortled. "How do you think things get done around here?"

"That's _sensuality_." Linda corrected. "A smile, a wink…"

"A peep…someone always trying to catch a peep." Suzanne muttered. "The part of the job I absolutely loathe…" She waddled to the filing cabinets, restocked and reorganized the cabinets.

"So what is the difference between sex and making love, Newlywed?" Claudia asked. "It's been so long for me, I need a refresher…" For Claudia, seven months strong in her relationship with Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, she weighed the option of intimacy herself. She was married 15 years, fully understood the Newlywed's emotional bond for her husband. The relationship with Tony was new and moving quickly. The intimacy level was approaching sooner than she thought.

"Alright." Suzanne stopped working altogether. She folded her hands, furred her eyebrows briefly in thought, and rocked her head several times left and right, her fingers moving along with the train of thought.

"First, lovemaking is about knowing one another not just emotionally but physically as well. It's the way you look at one another and communicate…" Suzanne glanced at her honeymoon picture with Jethro. "I know the exact spot on Jethro's body that needs attention…"

Linda's eyes turned away in surprise; her young coworker innocently said 'his ears.' "He likes it when I massage his neck—terrible headaches."

"That's all too innocent, Suzanne." Claudia said. "Sex can equate to the same emotional value with someone you love."

"But…" Suzanne continued. "…it counts when you're making love. It's not a booty call and all rote. The person you love, loving, takes time…savors each moment. It's flirtation with the foreplay and the anticipation! When I got home after that California trip…" She leaned carefully on the side of her desk.

"How about the two weeks in Europe?" Linda asked. "A lot of passion."

"Oh, Jethro and I spent all night and all day making love…" Suzanne said. "You are confusing passionate lovemaking for sex. Sex is just self-fulfillment and self-gratification. When the goal is to please one another and share that moment…together….there's the difference. You cannot release that **_first_** or any passion with just anyone. From there, the lovemaking keeps getting better."

"Game. Set. Match." Linda settled the debate. "After all: she is pregnant."

"Yet, they were unexpected pregnancies."

"Let's just say…a pleasant surprise, something I didn't expect so soon." Suzanne concluded. "But…I am married. I am 30 years old. It happened, but imagine if I was 15 years old…and came home pregnant."

"Gunny is 40; you're 15. I'm wondering _who_ would kill him first: SGM McNamara, Specialist McNamara or Simon McNamara?" Linda asked. "Didn't you say you're a runt compared to your dad and brothers?"

"I meant being 15 years old and intimate with someone closer to my age…" Suzanne laughed. "If Dad were here, he'd like Jethro—very much. I waited for the right man, married the right man."

"Maybe **_that's_** why Fornell asked you." Claudia paused. "You're a Daddy's girl. It would mean more coming from your point-of-view."

"Well…I'm going to keep it 100, as Solomon would say and tell the truth." Suzanne summarized. "Get to know Christopher. Have fun. Enjoy each other's company, but set boundaries and limitations when it comes to physical intimacy."

"And always come to Aunt Susie _and_ Uncle Gibbs if she needs advice or just to talk…" Linda offered, smiling and nodding in agreement to the approach. "Think of this as your 'Round One.' You'll have this conversation at least twice."

Suzanne closed her desktop computer, tidied her workstation and gathered items for her work bag. The clock was pointed at 5:00 pm. In order to have complimentary leave time, each committed 'staggered' hours, meaning shifts one two hours earlier. Suzanne arrived at 6 AM and ended at 5.

"I need to run by Yellow Star and get the brownies on my way home." Suzanne said. "I have a roast on the slow-cooker."

"What if she asks about self-service?" Claudia whispered.

"I'll call you to speak on that area of expertise."

She gathered her belongings—just the purse and a light work bag. Suzanne openly wished her colleagues 'Good night' and headed for the elevator. President Owens emerged from the study, stood in the doorway.

"I think both you and Gunny should talk with Emily together, as a couple…" The President suggested. "She should see a happily married couple, expecting a baby, in love with one another…"

"I'm on the lecture circuit…" Suzanne briefly looked upward, shook her head in humiliation and mumbled as she walked out.


	4. Let Somebody Love You

**Author's Note: Inspired by a new Culture Club song,** ** _Let Somebody Love You._** **The vibe of the song is very young, innocent, flirtatious but very direct: let someone love you. I received a link from the band Culture Club** **,** **and it is available on Sound Cloud. Yes, I am a _huge_ Culture Club fan. **

**I listen to music while writing, and I always make it a policy to cite the song and the source for inspiration. The reason is in case my work is ever used and the person wonders where I received an inspiration/idea. I always want to be specific and explicit on the scenery and sound. Also, writers have a responsibility to maintain a honor code. It is why I always make note of everything I cite and write. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"_ _Only for Emily…"_

Suzanne Gibbs muttered as she pulled onto the main street and parked beside the home. As promised, she stopped at Yellow Star and picked up the brownies. She preferred Bullseye, minutes away from work for shopping the 'short list,' such as toiletries, eco-friendly cleaning products and Fred's canine treats. Of the two, the Star baked fresh desserts; the President even raved their brownies as 'the best—second to Linda Person's!' The main drawback: constant and consistent foot traffic! The lower prices forced local businesses in the community to close their doors, whereas Bullseye corporate sponsored local products and producers into franchised stores.

As a result, Suzanne was about 15 minutes behind schedule. From observing alone, it was good timing. Emily and Chris stood underneath the tree, the two kissing passionately as walkers looked curiously. His hands were affixed to her waist, his lanky body leaned against hers.

 _ **"Really?!"**_ Suzanne muttered. She emerged from the dark SUV, transitional glasses on, carrying her purse on a shoulder and a grocery bag in her hand.

 _Alright, Fornell. Suzanne thought. If it looks like a duck, waddles like a duck...maybe..._ Suzanne was not convinced that Emily was sexually active.

"Heh. Hi." Emily stuttered, only for Suzanne to respond back in the same manner.

"Where's your Karmann Ghia, Aunt Suzanne?"

"I'm six months pregnant. I'm driving an SUV now, Emily." Suzanne replied.

"Let me help you with that, Mrs. Gibbs." Christopher suggested.

"Oh, Son, your hands were quite full a moment ago…" Suzanne unlocked the deadbolt door, greeted but warned the barking Labrador retriever not to jump, and walked inside the kitchen. Fred allowed Emily into the home with Suzanne but growled at the young man from entering beyond the foyer.

"Chris, please get the groceries from the hatch?" Suzanne asked.

An awkward silence filled the room between Emily and Suzanne.

"It's not what it looks like, Aunt Susie."

"We'll discuss that, **_later._** " Suzanne's motherly instinct kicked in, which surprised both women. Meanwhile, she went through her routine—opening the back door, calling Fred for play time, stirring and checking the crock pot, and putting away groceries.

"By the way, you should wear your hair down…" It was a subtle yet humiliating hint for Emily. There was a visible passion mark on her neck.

Chris returned inside and into the kitchen with the rest of the items.

"I locked your car too, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Thank you." Suzanne said, continuing to prepare the final ingredients for dinner.

"It's finally a pleasure meeting you." Christopher extended his hand for a handshake. "I've heard great things about you from Emily and been reading about your _interesting_ career."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, _Christopher_." Suzanne laughed with that subtle wickedness. Eventually, she shook his hand. "But, I like your generosity and sincerity. I'll give you that, Slick." She smiled.

"Any advice or words of wisdom to offer a man like me?"

 _Man? What 'man' would maul a 15 year old in broad daylight?!_

"I have advice for _everyone_." Suzanne paused, scribbled on a piece of paper her work ethic. "I've had this quote on my desk since my senior year of high school."

 _"_ _We must adjust to changing times and still hold to unchanging principles."_

"Jimmy Carter." Emily explained. "That's Aunt Suzanne's favorite quote."

"It comes down to life decisions. We can accept change to the political landscape, but it does not necessarily mean that the landscape will ever become equal in everyone's eyes. Industrialized civilizations and nations remain accountable for restoration and the reorganization of basic human rights and decency—economic, religious and social justice—to those denied in the past."

"Are you writing a book?"

"A speech, actually." Suzanne said, back turned, preparing Fred's food bowl for dinner. Chris watched her, still juggling several different tasks at once. The blonde-coat dog happily strolled into the house and to his bowl. The landline chimed—indicating Jethro.

"She's listening…" Emily commented. "That's Aunt Susie every day."

"I'm speaking at an engagement for the Human Rights Coalition of Greater Washington." Suzanne answered in a whispered. "I'm not comfortable speaking at conventions, but I can organize them!" Suzanne answered, caught Jethro up to speed to the evening's festivities. Obviously, Chris' name was not mentioned.

 _"_ _In an hour? Okay. I love you too." She smiled. "Bye."_

"Well, it sounds good so far." Christopher believed. Emily nodded with agreement. Simply, Suzanne nodded once, signifying a thanks of support. She continued walking about the kitchen in preparation for dinner.

"My folks are expecting me for dinner at 6:30, so I better go." Chris announced. He asked Emily if she needed a ride home.

"Oh, Emily's spending the night." Suzanne interrupted. "Jethro and I haven't seen our girl in a while…"

"Oh, of course…"

"Aunt Suzanne, I don't…" Emily remembered.

"I bought you a bunch of clothes when I shopped in Europe for the girls? It's all upstairs."

"I'm walking Chris to the door. Okay?"

"Make sure that's ** _all_** you do…" Suzanne muttered, continued working in the kitchen.

"Your aunt is funny."

"She's a straight shooter…"

"You can call Emily tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Suzanne stated, opening the kitchen service window area. "I'm going to take her to the office for a few hours." The window remained opened, she carefully and deliberately watched their parting ways. It was much tamer—a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Bye, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Bye, Christopher…"

Emily returned into the kitchen, sat quietly at the table, smiled. Suzanne, meanwhile, chuckled as she washed her hands and joined the 15 year old at the opposite side of the table.

"You know he's just trying to get your goodies…"

"Aunt Susie, it's not what it looks like…" Emily, once again, tried to convince Suzanne.

"Please! That's some of the maneuvers your uncle used to get me pregnant!" She scoffed, rubbing her stomach. The conversation was interrupted by her work-related cellphone. She glanced at the number—'Office' in bold letters. She placed it on the counter, prioritizing Emily as first.

"Aunt Susie, Chris said that he loves me..."

"Sweetie, we need to talk." Suzanne sighed. Again, the cellphone chimed; it was work and the President. _Damn._

"Let me take this call." Suzanne stepped in the other room. "I'll be five minutes, tops. I promise."


	5. In Your Court

**Author's Note: I have a bit of writer's block on this section of 'Men and Women.' I am asking you, my faithful readers and supporters, for some assistance and feedback. Please read and provide a sentence to begin a dialogue between Emily and Suzanne. You will receive writing/authoring credit for the response/responses!**

As promised, Suzanne stayed on the telephone briefly. With an egg timer set, the conversation lasted exactly five minutes. Emily chuckled at the short responses. Judging the facial expressions and one-sided answers, it was simple micromanaging the micromanagement expert.

" _Yes, Mrs. President. No, Mr. President. At 8:30. It begins exactly at 9:40; we need to be there at least 15 minutes early. They've been briefed—last thing I did…"_ The timer chimed, and Emily, sipping a cup of tea, waited patiently.

 _"_ _Mr. President, my niece is here for the evening…She is growing up on me! Tonight's her night…"_ Emily smiled. _"_ _I will come by and work on it line by line if you like…tomorrow_ _ **afternoon**_ _. Not unless Emily can come by and see Mac and the boys… Okay. Good night_."

"Your niece?"

"Very much…" She stroked the reddish hair, returned her phone back to the receiver. "The kids went to see their grandparents in Topeka."

Suzanne moved about in the kitchen, noticed the time on the clock: 6:15.

"If I had stayed on the phone that few minutes would turn into two hours of additional work!" Emily chuckled. The kitchen air filled with wonderful aromas. The fresh bread finished baking in the machine. The roast with peeled potatoes and carrots simmering in the crock pot were cooked to perfection. The marinated green beans were finished in the steamer.

"It looks like you've gotten a reprieve…" She heard Jethro's truck pull into the driveway.

"Aunt Susie, please…"

"Button your shirt and grab a scarf from the desk drawer in that back room. Make only one loop...quickly, now!"

In record time, she followed Suzanne's orders, including pulling the condiments from the refrigerator—butter, sauces and placing them onto the table. Suzanne prepared the entrees onto the serving dishes.

"Hi, Uncle Gibbs."

"Hey, Squirt." Jethro greeted Emily with an embrace. "Good to see you."

"Hey, there!" Suzanne walked into the dining table, carrying the entrees. "Look who came to see us!" She greeted Jethro with a small peck on the lips.

"Staying for dinner?"

"Convinced her to stay the night." Suzanne answered. "We haven't seen her in a long time."

"You can help Suzanne with some of the dishes." Jethro suggested, rubbing her belly. "It's taking her a little longer to do things."

"Anything for Aunt Susie." Emily smiled.

* * *

"Jethro…is quite happy right now." Suzanne whispered. He seemed perfectly content—on the couch, he and Fred watching a Western movie on the television set while the two sat off in the small office area. She pulled the gift items from the closet and presented the gifts to Emily.

"Thanks for earlier, Aunt Susie."

Suzanne nodded as an acknowledgment. "I also have some pictures of Europe, too…" She also stumbled across scrapbook pictures of years past, handed them to Emily and suggested to look.

"Whoa!" Emily had several hearty laughs at Suzanne's expense. She glanced at three, four different pictures in her adolescence. The first picture she roared with laughter. Typical parochial school outfit—starched white shirt, headband, and a thick pair of eyeglasses. The smile was non-existent; she refused to smile. The photographer selected the suitable of the five. The expression explained the background story: unfamiliarity. The identification: McNamara, Susie.

"Is that why you don't like strangers calling you Susie?"

"Exactly." She chuckled. "All new people…calling me something familiar. Anyhow, that was my first year at the academy." Suzanne rolled her eyes. Emily's interest was piqued as the elder explained the circumstances surrounding the picture. Mom returned to work, Dad received orders, and they both decided to place Suzanne in parochial school for her high school years.

"Simon stayed and attended Stanford. Then, it became just the three of us. Worst year of my entire life—saying goodbye to my friends in Monterey. We moved from California to Virginia; West Coast to the East Coast. My parents decided I was too 'young' to attend regular high school in Virginia—decided to shelter me. That made it worst."

"Weren't you 14?"

"No. I was 12 years old. Skipped first and fourth grades."

There were quite a few photographs in the boxes, mementos. Emily, filled with fascination, asked about the _"Susie Mac"_ embroidered name tag, the dried corsage, various numbers and a small tiara.

"That'll explain everything, except the Susie Mac." The second picture Emily noticed was Suzanne's senior portrait. It was a striking difference between the 12 year old and 15 year old. She actually smiled on the senior portrait.

She read all of Suzanne's accomplishments at the Academy— _'Suzanne Denise McNamara:_ _Art: II-IV; Homecoming Court: IV; Cross-Country Track: III, IV; Dance Squad: III, IV; Forensics: II-IV; Honor Society: III, IV; Distinguished Scholar: I-IV; College:_ _The College of William and Mary in Virginia.'_

"I took an automotive class with the guys my junior year as an elective." She giggled. "I grew about three inches taller and my waist dipped about five inches. I still wasn't old enough to take driver's ed!"

"You were on the Homecoming Court?!"

"It began as a joke…" Suzanne began. "But…I came in second—I legitimately came in second place."

"Did you go to the dance?"

"I did, with a date." She smiled in her reminisce from almost 15 years ago! "Paul Thompson was the defensive back on the football team, really nice guy. Cute too. He and I took an art class together. Paul was 18, and I was a month shy of my 16th birthday. He called my dad and asked permission to escort me to the dance. 'Pirate' or 'Pi' as I called him was the only person on campus really nice to me from the beginning—Pi, his buddy Brian and Paul's sister, Sheridanne. She and I are the same age, except I graduated a year before. Paul did kiss me goodnight." Suzanne closed her book and her eyes, her head tilted downward momentarily. "He was the first guy that made me realize I was really a girl."

Emily easily recognized Suzanne in later photos, the ones from her 20's. Her looks stayed the same, give or take 20 to 30 lbs.

"Aunt Susie?" Emily paused momentarily.

"You want to talk about it?" Suzanne stopped and paused, leaving the questions entirely up to Emily. For the teen, the ball was fully in her court.


End file.
